


一个普通的冬夜

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: schmutzig脑洞1（3P） [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 家道中落少年天卑微地暗恋着他的偶像和真人没有一越南盾的关系，全都是我胖虎思想肮脏骚话牛x小浪天，豆天大量提及想黄但黄不起来非常肮脏，好孩子不要看





	一个普通的冬夜

**Author's Note:**

> 金博洋要收回之前的想法。他想要贪心一点。他不仅要拥有这一刻，他还想让羽生的目光在他身上多停留一会儿——一会儿就好。

*****柚天主，大量豆天提及，注意避雷*** ******

********

pwp里不存在语言障碍，pwp里不存在逻辑，pwp没有三观，pwp就只是pwp，我他妈就是要pwp，我胖虎就是要写dirty talk，我胖虎就是要写小浪受，我胖虎今天就是要日天了

 

“博洋君这个点从昌磨君的房间里出来，是为什么。”羽生结弦把他禁锢在自己和墙面之间，对着他的时候向来带着暖洋洋的笑意的双眸失去了温度。

“我……呃，和宇野有些事谈。”这样的借口连自己都无法说服——花滑男单这类项目并不能让被向来称为“宿命的对手”、又分属两个国家的两个选手之间的有什么深入的交谈，何况是在这样的深夜。金博洋垂着头，不敢去看他从小就崇拜着的那位冰上王者。他们之间的距离太近了，他甚至可以闻到羽生身上的沐浴露味道，而他相信羽生也能闻到自己身上的相同的味道：并不是运动员下榻的酒店房间自带的沐浴露，而是日本队统一配发的。

“哦——”羽生意味深长地拖长了这个感叹词，“我不知道博洋君和昌磨君的关系已经这么好了呢。”尽管没有抬头，金博洋却莫名感觉到他偶像的视线落在了他的胸前，仿佛带着烧灼的热量，令他那前不久才被宇野揉搓吮吸过的地方隐隐作痛起来。他发现自己手脚冰凉甚至微微颤抖，大脑一片空白，完全不知道该如何回答羽生——自从家里出事以来，他早已学会了微笑着说出大大小小的谎言以营造出自己一切都好的假象，但在这样的羽生结弦面前，他一个字也说不出来。

似是察觉到了他的窘迫，羽生慢慢地说道：“博洋君瞒着我什么事吧。遇到了困扰的事，宁愿把它们向宇野诉说，却不愿意告诉我吗？博洋君不是说过我是你的偶像吗？是不是我哪里做得不够好，不再适合作为你前进的方向了呢？”他的语气带着一点日式的忧伤。

不，不是这样的！金博洋在心里呐喊。可能我自己也不知道我有多想告诉你一切，让你像之前那样摸着我的头，对我说天天加油吧。但是有谁会愿意把自己最阴暗、最羞耻的秘密暴露在崇拜多年的偶像面前呢？

“羽生……前辈，”他嗫嚅着，“我对你的崇敬从来没有变过。但是……”他努力让自己的声音听上去坚定一些，至少不再发抖，“这是我和宇野之间的事。同辈之间的小秘密，作为前辈还是不要问了吧？”他甚至试图开了个玩笑——啊，我是真的越来越习惯欺骗了呢，他的内心耻笑着这样的自己。

羽生出手的动作太快，金博洋甚至完全没有反应过来发生了什么，他的灰色T恤就被羽生拉到了胸部以上。宇野不是没有分寸的人，他在金博洋身上留下的痕迹都能完美地被日常衣物遮掩住；至少在人际交往的安全距离下，这些痕迹绝无被发现的可能。金博洋又怎能料想到总是笑咪咪地看着自己、向来关照后辈又温和有礼的羽生结弦，会忽然主动突破“亲密距离”，把他的秘密曝露于刺眼的灯光之下？

“这就是博洋君和昌磨君的‘同辈之间的小秘密’？”看着那些昭示着自己一直默默关注着的异国迷弟和自己的本国后辈之间的暧昧关系的或红或紫的新鲜痕迹，羽生结弦似笑非笑地注视着终于肯抬起头的金博洋的双眼，“昌磨君真是不体贴。如果是我把博洋做成这样，怎么也不会让博洋在深夜里一个人默默走回自己的房间。”

一切都完了，他什么都知道了——这是金博洋已经停止运转的大脑里仅剩的想法。他真切地感到自己一直以来苦苦支撑着不让它坠入深渊的心，终于掉进了深不见底的泥沼，连个响声都听不见。只不过是迷恋着羽生的千千万万的粉丝中的一个，对于羽生来说，我又有什么特别的呢？金博洋一直这样问自己。或许作为世界顶尖的花滑选手之一，他离偶像的距离比别的粉丝要近很多；但他明白自己的水平还不足以让偶像的目光在他身上长久的停留，而偶像自己的长相就已经惊艳世人，根本不会被别人的长相所吸引吧——何况自己也并不拥有让别人疯狂的容貌。他一直明白，羽生愿意多看他一眼，只不过是因为他在顶尖的职业选手中长得比较符合世人所说的“可爱”、“单纯”，吸引了热爱着简单可爱的事物的羽生；而现在，他连这样的特质都要失去了。不管羽生怎样猜测他和宇野发生性关系的原因，自己在他心中大概已经肮脏不堪了吧。就像可爱的噗桑忽然露出了恶魔的笑容，还沾上了褐色的泥浆——即使是如此爱着噗桑的羽生，都不会乐意去碰了吧？

他终于无声地落下泪来。从家里出事到现在，金博洋好像都没有哭过。他根本没有时间哭——他要拜托家里相熟的律师与债主对接，他要努力训练，他要把握每一次赚取比赛奖金的机会，他要四处争取参加商演获得报酬的可能。他已经十八岁了，是一个成年男人了，与单纯快乐的过去告别甚至都不需要一天的时间。泪水能帮他解决家里的困境吗？只会浪费他的时间。但是在偶像失望的眼神和讽刺的语句的包围下，他开始止不住地哭泣。

大概是真的绝望了吧。

如果泪水能洗刷黑暗，他宁愿就这样哭到天荒地老。

直到猝不及防地，羽生轻轻吻上了他流泪的双眼。

“能让博洋君这样哭泣的人是昌磨君吗？如果是这样，那我真的很嫉妒他。”羽生放开了金博洋的T恤，转而环住他纤细的腰，虔诚地用嘴唇蹭过他眼下闪亮的泪痕，然后认真地凝视着他那永远意识不到自己有多美好的小迷弟，“我知道的。我都知道。博洋遇到的一切。一个人去面对的困境。为什么不告诉我呢？为什么宁愿选择昌磨君的怀抱呢？”

“我……这、这样的事怎么能告诉，”金博洋哭得说话有些断续，他的声音越来越低，“怎么能告诉你。”

“为什么不能呢？”似乎是充满了委屈。

“谁、谁会用自己的事去打、打扰偶像。”

“我只是博洋的偶像吗”？羽生将他抱得更紧，“请告诉我实话吧。”

“羽生前辈一、一直是我的……偶像。”

“说谎哦。”羽生又亲了一口他的额头，“快告诉我吧，不然就亲到你说实话为止。”

这是什么展开？金博洋好不容易接上线的大脑又被羽生的吻烧到短路，他的内心甚至升起了一种隐秘的期待——他对羽生的心意，是否有那么一丝可能，得到羽生的回应呢——反正羽生以后大概也不愿意正眼看自己了吧，那么哪怕只是残忍的拒绝，也好过让自己的心意永远沉在海底。在这样的思想的驱使下，他鬼使神差般说出了深藏在心底的想法：

“我……已经很久了，一直希望能和羽生前辈站在一起。不是作为旗鼓相当的对手，不是作为深情厚谊的朋友，而是作为……”他顿了顿，又鼓起勇气说下去，“作为羽生前辈的恋人。……这样无耻的我还厚着脸皮对羽生前辈说出这种话——”

然后他就被羽生用吻堵住了后面的言语。

“说了实话的博洋让我更想亲吻了。”在将他新上任的小男友吻到白皙的脸上浮现出潮红之后羽生终于放开了他，“作为博洋的男朋友。”

金博洋绝望地发现身体隐秘的部位因为羽生的举动而发出了需求的信号。心意可以被掩饰，言语可以用来欺骗，但年轻又逐渐习惯了性爱的身体对心心念念喜欢着的人的告白和触碰根本没有抵抗力。显然羽生也察觉到了这一点——日本人那该死的敏锐！

金博洋对现在的状况感到无措。十分钟前还绝望地像是置身于万里冰封的悬崖底端的他，现在被他暗恋许久的对象——五分钟前刚成为他的男友，天知道这一切是怎么发生的——按在酒店房间的大床上，他的灰色T恤已经被随意地脱下来丢在一边，羽生正挨个啃咬着宇野在他的胸腹上留下的痕迹。即使是这种比起调情更像是惩罚的啃咬，也让金博洋内裤里的性器涨到发疼。事实上“真的要和羽生发生关系了”这样的认知已经占领了他的每一条神经，指挥着他身体的所有部位为即将到来的性爱做好准备——无论是温柔还是粗暴。

“酒店的床单是白色的，有些遗憾呢。如果以后和博洋同居，一定要用深色的床单。”在扒掉金博洋的长裤时羽生这么说，“博洋喜欢酒红色吗？或者深蓝色？一定会很衬你的皮肤。想到把博洋按在深色的床单上亲吻，下面就已经硬到不行了。”年轻的小迷弟脸上迷茫的表情只会令他的偶像更想逗弄他，“梦里已经这么做过很多次了。博洋的梦里有我吗？”

这个一边揉搓着他的性器、一边在他耳边缓缓地说出带有强烈挑逗意味的话语的男人真的是那个他偷偷爱慕着的、在冰场上如天仙一般的羽生结弦吗？金博洋甚至有些开始怀疑自己其实身处梦境，像之前很多次的梦境那样。和宇野在一起的时候他曾经有一瞬间想过“为什么不能是羽生呢”；而在独处的夜晚，初尝情欲、即使理智上不情愿但肉体却不自觉地沉溺其中的少年的梦里自然也出现过他的偶像。梦里的羽生对他做的事比宇野更加疯狂，他们肉体相连，他们分享喘息和汗水，而他则不知羞耻地将腿紧紧缠在羽生的腰间，大声叫着他的名字，求他给他更多欢愉。

现在这一切真的变成了现实。就差一点了，他需要肉体相接带来的确切的感觉，他希望和羽生合二为一，用自己身体最深邃的部位去接纳他曾经只能在梦中出现的新晋恋人。当晚已经经历过一次性爱的后穴并不需要过多的准备，当羽生去摸床头柜抽屉里的安全套时，他握住了他的手腕：

“不、不要用那个，”他看向羽生的双眼，里面的温柔爱意不容错认，“直接进来吧。”

羽生忍不住吻了他可爱的小男友的鼻尖。“可是这样博洋会很辛苦哦。一天两次的话。”

读懂了他话里含义的金博洋又感到鼻头一酸，果然他还是很在意的吧，这样的事有谁能不在意呢？“是嫌弃我吗……”他把头偏到一边不去看羽生。

“不是哦。”羽生把他的脸又扳回到与自己四目相对的位置，欣赏着他的脆弱和无错，“超想和博洋毫无阻隔地在一起的，也想把博洋的里面射得满满的。梦里对博洋做怎样过分的事情都可以，但是明天还有gala的排练，射在里面的话清理起来太麻烦了，想让博洋多睡一会儿……”

“没关系的，”金博洋抬腰主动用穴口去蹭羽生的性器，他已经足够湿，而他也足够坚硬，“我想完全感受你的一切。”

被进入的时候金博洋又忍不住哭了出来。心里的满足感早已超过身体的快感，羽生身体的一部分现在插在他的身体里，羽生的手描绘着他的臀线，羽生眼里升腾的情欲都是为了他——这时候他能告诉自己羽生结弦是属于他的，哪怕只有这一刻，哪怕幻梦醒后他们再无交集，他都曾经拥有过这一刻的无上满足。

而他不知道的是，此时的羽生并不像看上去的那样游刃有余，他已经快被金博洋的臀肉的触感逼到快要失控了。金博洋非常瘦，似乎只有脸和屁股有一些肉感。他的屁股有着漂亮的曲线，浑圆而挺翘，即使是见惯了花滑运动员的好身材、自己也同样拥有着美好臀形的羽生结弦也不得不被金博洋的屁股所吸引。他想起自己看过的一张由日本的博洋粉丝转发的一张照片，大概是金博洋参加的一场中国国内比赛吧，领奖合照时大家摆pose，金博洋的翘臀和长腿让看到这张照片的羽生结弦当场就硬了。

那时候的自己是怎么想的呢？想揉着他的屁股狠狠地操他，想按着他的腰让他只能跟随自己的节奏而摇摆，想让他的长腿因为自己带给他的快感而颤抖。现在这样美好的腰臀就在他的手掌之下，羽生结弦需要有意识地控制自己，才能不被这样美妙的景致和温热湿滑的后穴逼得早早缴械。他其实一直幻想着能从后面进入博洋的身体，让他肖想已久的屁股在自己眼前晃动，一边操着可爱的恋人，一边按自己的心意揉搓他的小屁股。但这毕竟是他和博洋之间的第一次，他希望和博洋能一直看着彼此的脸，用身体感受对方，同时将对方的面容刻在心里。至于后入的姿势就留给下一次好了，他们会有很多时间去开发更多的乐趣。

“博洋真的很棒呢，又湿又热，”羽生用露骨的言语夸赞着他的恋人，“下面紧紧地咬着我。”

“唔，羽生……”金博洋的眉眼因为持续的、过多的快感而颤抖，“你亲亲我……”

相较于平时在冰场上面对偶像的矜持，床上的金博洋出乎意料地坦诚。他会在被撞到敏感点的时候发出毫不掩饰的愉悦叫声，会用手去勾羽生的脖颈索求一个甜蜜的深吻，会在羽生刻意慢下抽插的动作时扭动腰肢催促他，在得不到回应时会发出未被满足的春猫般的嘤咛。看着他少年般单纯的面庞因为自己而染上色欲，羽生结弦在隐秘的破坏欲被满足的同时，却更无法控制内心深处对宇野的嫉妒：是他在自己还未涉足博洋的生活时拿走了博洋的第一次，把不谙情欲的少年调教成这个勾人魂魄的样子；在很多个他未曾知晓的夜晚，宇野也和博洋一起享受着这样美妙的性爱。他忍不住去想象金博洋在宇野的床上是什么样子，他也会主动索吻吗？也会叫得这么好听、这么不知羞耻吗？

但是羽生自认作为“前辈”，应该扮演一个更为成熟的角色，过多的嫉妒只会让博洋如惊弓之鸟般缩到自己的角落里，而偶尔、恰到好处地表露一些醋意，不仅能让金博洋拥有更多的安全感，还能从他的小爱人那里得到一些福利。羽生已经做好准备在事后好好安抚今天已经遭受了足够多的刺激的恋人了，而现在，他只需要放松地和博洋一起享受极乐就好。

快要射出来的时候羽生想要把自己从金博洋的后穴抽离，已经被操到有些失神的金博洋却察觉了他的意图，努力抬手去搂他的腰，阻止他的动作。但一晚的劳累已经耗去了金博洋大部分的体力，他完全没有力气去把羽生搂紧，只好松松地搭着他的腰，出言阻止道：

“我不要你走。全部给我。”

“博洋乖哦，”羽生的气息有些紊乱，“下次再射给你好吗？”

“不、不要。”金博洋的声音带上了委屈的哭腔，“这次就要你……”

他还没有说完，羽生就满足了他卑微的愿望。微凉的精液让金博洋低呼出声，一时间房间里只回荡着二人交叠的喘息。片刻，羽生把性器抽出来，将余下的几股射在了金博洋的小腹上，和之前金博洋自己的东西混在一起。他用手指将小腹上的浊液刮下一点，抹到金博洋翕动的唇上。向来阳光可爱的少年的唇上沾染着他们二人共同制造的白浊，他一开一合的后穴里缓慢地流出自己射进去的东西，他白皙平坦的小腹上的精液闪闪发亮——这让羽生结弦有了一种给无比纯洁的天使打上了自己暗色的烙印的错觉。他满意地把自己的唇覆了上去，他们分享了一个漫长的、带着腥味的吻。

在浴室里清理的时候两人又用手和口帮对方释放了一次，相拥着躺在大床上的时候，金博洋已经昏昏欲睡。过了一会儿，羽生看着金博洋差不多睡着了，于是轻轻松开他，下床走到窗边，将窗帘拉开了一条小缝。冬季的黑夜向来无比漫长，凌晨三四点钟的天色依然漆黑，街灯昏黄的光亮显得清冷而寂静。他将窗帘重新拉好，看向床上时却发现金博洋又醒了，还带着些许迷茫的双眼直勾勾地盯着他看。

羽生下床时金博洋就迷迷糊糊地感受到了，身体无比疲惫，脑子里却警铃大作，逼着他再打起精神，坐起来查看羽生是不是离开了——今晚的一切是不是又一个甜美却虚无的梦境？

“羽生为什么会喜欢这样的我呢？”他终于问了出来。

“因为博洋很好啊。”羽生回到床边，在金博洋的额头上印下一个纯洁的吻，“美妙的四周跳，可爱的笑容，温柔地关心别人的心意……这些或许都可以用来赞美博洋，但在我这里，只想用‘好’来形容我爱着的博洋。为什么要有那么多的形容词呢？我爱着很好的博洋，因为他是博洋，是我爱着的博洋，是我的博洋。这就够了。”

金博洋要收回之前的想法。他想要贪心一点。他不仅要拥有这一刻，他还想让羽生的目光在他身上多停留一会儿——一会儿就好。


End file.
